five_nights_at_the_dinerfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 116
FNaTD = , is a secret night in Five Nights at The Diner. This night cannot be accessed from the Main Menu, but instead can be accessed by clicking on Shadow Bot 10 times. This can be done on every night. Night 116 features only Shadow Bot as main menace, while other animatronics, except for Golden Maiden, will be disabled. Also, in this night, all of the cameras will be black (Excpet for the Long Hallway), the Flashlight consumes 4 of Power per use, the Door will be disabled and the DCS wouldn't work. Shadow Bot will wander around The Diner along with Golden Maiden. They will conversate from 12AM to 3AM. At the end of the conversation, Golden Maiden will leave Shadow Bot alone and go in Locker Room to practice auto-erotism (moans can be heard in there at this moment), leaving the player unable to detect where Shadow Bot is. Completing Night 116, will send the player to the title screen, awarding them with a little silver Shadow Bot trophy on the Title Screen. Phone Call No Phone call The Conversation Shadow Bot: I can’t do this anymore… Golden Maiden: You can, trust me… doing it is not a crime… Shadow Bot: What the heck are you talking about? I’m talking about my job here. Golden Maiden: Oh, I thought about another thing. Shadow Bot: You always think about those things, since you came here. Golden Maiden: I don’t even remember when I came here. But I love my job. Shadow Bot: You do, I don’t. My job is so boring… since I’m here, I’m constricted to make the prop. I will unleash my anger on him… who was always with me at night from about 8 days… Golden Maiden: You mean, the homo-guard? Shadow Bot: Please, stop. Golden Maiden: I don’t think you can force me baby… Shadow Bot: Whatever, should I kill him? Golden Maiden: Oh yeah… it’ll be fun… like I did when I personally tried to catch his butt, but he repelled me… I know he doesn’t like girls. He did the same thing with the blue kitty. Shadow Bot: I know, you were right there, but he was fast. But tonight he is not going to be so fast… you know what is happening right now? Golden Maiden: I don’t know honey… Shadow Bot: Well, you might not believe that, but he can hear us talking. Golden Maiden: Really? Shadow Bot: Oh yes… do you have nothing to do? Golden Maiden: Well, actually yes. I’m supposed to practice for tomorrow night. Shadow Bot: What are you going to practice? Golden Maiden: Why, auto-erotism of course! Shadow Bot: …have fun… Golden Maiden: Oh Yes! I’m going to have fun! Oh and remember don’t go in Locker for a while… Shadow Bot: Wink, wink. Oh, and you shouldn’t go to the office for a while, it might be messy… Golden Maiden: Well, see ya. Shadow Bot: Bye…………… WILL YOU BE FAST ENOUGH NIGHT GUARD?! Strategies There are no actual strategies for this night. Tips *Consume as less power as you can. The more power you have, the more are the possibilities of completing the night. *When possible, LISTEN for the conversation. It tells you where they are, and also a little bit of the story. *When the conversation gets extremely loud and can be heard from all cameras, that means that they are at the door. *Even if the conversation ends, still listen carefully, because extremly quiet steps can still be heard, and that tells you if Shadow Bot is at the door or not. *If you are minor, you are EXTREMELY advised not to press number 7 and go to the Locker Room. *Don't be sad if you lose. Trivia *This night is one of the hardest of the game. *It's the only night where Shadow Bot is a menace. **Also where Golden Cook Bot does not appear. *Winning this night is complete luck and skill. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at The Diner